Because He's Evil
by SableWeiss
Summary: It's hard to love someone whose life revolves around lies, deception, secrets, coercion, murder and manipulating everyone and everything to get what he wants. However, it's easier if you go in knowing from the get-go that he's eff-ing evil. AU. Aizen/OC.
1. Prologue: Starting Point

_A/N: Hello everyone! My name is SableWeiss and this is my first time writing a fanfic...ever. It's something that I have been meaning to do for a ridiculously long time now, just never got around to doing it. Ah, well at least I finally got started on one. And so, for my first fic, I present you with Bleach. Now it's **DISCLAIMER TIME, **cause I don't want to get sued. **I do not in any way shape or form own Bleach. All characters and the entire story, manga, and anime belong to Tite Kubo,** the lucky ingenious bastard. _

_Anyways, quick intro. This story is an AU, or Alternate Universe. Nobody is dead or a shinigami. Don't look for supernatural, you won't find it. This was inspired by all the latest Bleach episode endings. The ones with all the characters in everyday clothing. It kind of inspired me to write about where they would be in the real world. So I came up with this little idea._

_This story is about an American girl named Mina who is on a forgeign exchange program and winds up at the Karakura High School. There she manages to make many friends. However, there is one person in particular that is always in the back of her mind. One of her teachers, the ever so popular Sousuke Aizen. There's just something about the man that makes her nervous, because nobody else seems to realize that the man is plain fuc-king evil. She could be wrong, but before the end of the first semester, she will realize that her teacher is in _much _deeper than she originally thought. And here she's been shooting her mouth off, proclaiming to the world that the man is evil. Not good, considering that no one would think twice if she ended up dead due to an '_accident.' _Americans can be so careless._

_This first chapter was my warm up/intro stage. Kinda like a prologue, but not really. I just wanted to work with my vocabulary and get into the role of how Aizen things. Believe me, it's not easy to get into the mind of a sane evil genius. At least I think he's sane...hmm. **I would Really appreciate any forms of **_**C****reative **_**critisism**. I don't want to see anything like "This story stinks" or "You suck" and I will not tolerate, above everything else..."First!" No, I won't have it. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt, burned it in my backyard. Now, without further babble, Onwards! To the plot!_

* * *

**Starting Point**

The blows kept landing, one right after another. Under normal circumstances, he'd be on the defense, looking for a pause between the attacks before making his move. But he had barely gotten away from that terrible scene with his life. He was in no shape to be fighting back. He had barely been standing when the fist connected with his face.

"You fucking little prick! How dare you talk back ta me!" the man shouted.

The two other men winced as the next blow knocked him off his feet. His head cracked against the wet concert as he landed. He absolutely refused to cry out. He did his best to push the pain to the back of his mind, so that he could start to think. But his earlier wounds combined with these current blows were doing a real number on him. If this kept up, the man might actually kill him.

The man stopped after he landed, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Dis," he stated breathlessly, wagging his finger at the limp body. "Is your fault. It's all _your _fault, kid! Why duh _fuck, _didn't you stick ta duh gods dammed plan!" he bellowed, delivering a fierce kick to the boys shins before he could receive an answer.

He didn't cry out. Even if he died he refused to cry out to some low life as this. But it didn't prevent him from gasping in pain before coughing the blood out of his lungs. _'That's inconvenient.' _he thought, wheezing in pain. He struggled to take a decent breath of air into his starving, shredded lungs.

"Your plan…*gasp*..was st-stupid." he explained, needing to get his point across now since the dullard had refused to listen earlier. "How..in the world…hah..ha..did you expect..huh..that to possibly work? I told you before we…went in that it w-wouldn't work. If only they had gone in _after _the guard did the rounds-"

"Shut up!" roared the man, delivering a staggering kick to the side of the boys head. "I don't need some snot nosed brat ta tell me how to pull a hit! It would have worked perfectly, but you wasn't where you was supposed ta be!"

The other two men felt sorry for the kid. Truly, they did, but the man currently kicking the ever loving shit out of the boy was the one in charge. Though, thinking back on it now, the kid had a point. The plan wasn't looking nearly as flawless as their leader had explained it earlier. And in his defense, the kid had pointed this all out from the very beginning.

"_I _would have been the first to get killed in there!" the boy shouted through the pain. "I _told _you that, but you wouldn't _listen_!"

"Piss off you little _fuck_tard! Because you didn't pull off your end of duh plan, Kurou, Hachi, and Takuma didn't have a fucking clue as ta what ta do! _You _threw dem off, and because of dat, dey all got killed! All because of _you!_" he finished by delivering a whopping blow to the young boys ribs. The boy chocked out a gasp, and would have vomited if it hadn't been for the fact that he had lost the contents of his stomach further down the road. The man started to pull his foot back for another blow.

"Honjou!" a voice called out from the darkness. Suddenly, bright car lights came to life, focusing on the small group of men.

Everyone froze save for the boy, who was in too much pain to do anything else. They turned to see an older man dressed in an expensive suit with four bodyguards, two on each side of him. His narrow eyes glared from behind his glasses at the scene before him. His wrinkled face seemed to be fixed into a permanent frown. The man's graying hair and obvious signs of old age did nothing to ease the intimidating presence he gave off. His gaze wandered from the boy on the ground to the man standing above him. It didn't take the men long to identify him as the boss of their yakuza.

"Honjou," his gravely voice rumbled. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, sternly. He was far from pleased. Far from disappointment. He was infuriated.

The man, now known as Honjou, flapped his lips uselessly for a moment. The light finally illuminated all of the men. Honjou appeared to be in his mid-thirties. His hair was long and knotted and covered in grease, like he hadn't showered in days. The boy one the ground could vouch for this. His clothes, while they might have once been good looking, were oversized on the slim man and covered with dirt, blood, and wrinkles. He also had bruises covering his face.

The other two men looked around the same, though their clothes weren't nearly as nice as Honjou's were. Both had short midnight black hair and looked to be in their late twenties to early thirties. They were also covered in bruises from head to foot. One was even sporting a bullet wound in his arm, which he used the other to grip tightly.

Finally, the boy that was laying uselessly on the ground, who couldn't even turn his head enough to look at the old man, couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. His semi long brown hair splayed across his face, wet and knotted. His clothes, which had once been a simple white shirt, a light dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, and a good pair of running shoes had been torn up, dirtied and covered with blood. His face was a blotchy mess of bruises that were beginning to turn purple. He had blood running from his nose, forehead, and mouth. His face was twisted into a grim mask of determination as he gritted his teeth against the pain. His breathing was labored and came out in short gasps at best. It was impossible to tell if these were all from the beating Honjou had given him, or from the 'hit' that had taken a turn for the worst.

Honjou finally remembered how to speak, and began to sputter out a response. "B-boss! I can't apologize enough! I'm sorry boss b-but we really screwed up on da hit. We did manage ta get him, though." he grinned nervously, and still seeing the grim look on his boss's face, quickly sought to turn his attention elsewhere. Looking around, his gaze locked onto the boy below him.

"But it wasn't our fault!" Honjou exclaimed. "Honest, boss! It was dis," he spat, pointing at the huddled form. "Useless brat's fault! We had da whole ting plotted out, den he went and screwed tings up right in da middle of de job! Because o' him, we lost half our guys in an early shoot out!"

Inside, Honjou grinned victoriously, seeing no way his boss could blame this on him. And it was true. The brat had fucked everything over with his stunt. And there was no way in hell that he was taking the fall for it.

It was quiet for a few moments, when a weak voice struggled to speak.

"If we had followed….your plan to the T…we _all _would...have lost our lives. You were ill prepared and your so-called…surprise attack would have gone off better….had you just w-waited a little longer." The boy coughed and sputtered out more blood from his mouth. "…and besides…I..was the one..that took out Katsuya. Y-you, were too busy…running for the exit-"

"Shut up you fucking scum!" Honjou roared, drawing back his leg to silence the brat once and for all.

"HONJOU!" the old man bellowed, effectively ceasing any and all movement from not only the men in front of him, but also his own bodyguards. He glared fiercely at the man in front of him before starting forward. Once he was right in front of Honjou, he held out his hand.

"Give me your gun." he stated sternly, hand outstretched.

Honjou blinked nervously. "S-sir?" he asked.

"Don't make me ask again, boy." the yakuza boss replied, his glare deepening.

The younger man's hands immediately went for under his jacket, where he kept his gun holster. But once he had the gun out, he was really reluctant to hand it over to his boss. Hesitantly, he laid the small metal object into the old man's hands, and took a step back.

The old man examined it for a few moments. Then he quickly whipped it in front of him and pulled the trigger in two quick successions. Honjou screamed in agony as the bullets cleared each of his thighs. He fell to the ground clutching at the bullet wounds, sobbing in pain.

"You incompetent fool!" the old man spat at the pathetic man before him. "One of our members steals money, weapons, and drugs from me, and tries to get away with it. Do you have any idea how many people do that to me in a month? Katsuya, on the other hand, was more than just your average crack addict. But only _slightly!_"

The old man began to pace around the weeping mess. His disgust growing with every second. "He was no more than a blip on my radar in the grand scheme of things, but I am always on the lookout for these blips. They are what I use to try to give lower ranking members a chance to prove themselves."

He then whirled on the younger man. "Honjou, this was _your _chance! Did you honestly believe that I would not be watching and listening to every move and sound that you made? I had been given information that you had potential to rise in my ranks. But now I see that whoever it was that made this suggestion, must have been so high he couldn't have recognized his own mother!"

"The whole ordeal was pathetic! From your plan of action to the timing to how it was pulled off. I could have done better in my sleep! It shames me deeply that I had even given you this chance."

The wrecked man tried to protest, but all that came out was blubbering. The old man stopped in front of him. "I watched the whole thing from random security cameras. Koji," he pointed to the man without the bullet wound. "Was wired so that I could listen to what you planned to do! And let me say, this had to be the worst stunt I have seen in my entire career!"

His gazed flickered over to the huddled body of the boy, whose eyes were tightly shut, his breathing a little calmer. "Then, to my complete surprise, this young boy comes up with not a decent plan, but a very well laid out plan that would have pulled the whole thing off without a hitch! All of his advice was sound and solid. But you refused to listen to his advice. You _refused, _Honjou, to listen to your followers! Your subordinates! Fool of a man! Listening to what your subordinates have to offer you is key in putting not only yourself, but the entire organization, on a better road to success!"

The yakuza boss shook his head sadly. "Not only did you fail to protect your comrades, you failed to do the job that I gave you. You failed the opportunity that I gave you. I watched this boy," he jerked his thumb, where Honjou could see, at the huddled figure. "Run back into the fray to not only _rescue _Koji, but also take out Katsuya! 'What devotion,' I thought. 'What courage, what determination! Perhaps this whole thing hasn't been a complete waste of my time,' thought I!"

"But then I get here, finding you beating this brave young man half to death! Rarely have I ever felt this shamed, Honjou. And you are the cause. I am beyond disappointed with you. With how royally you screwed the whole job up, I should be disposing of you for the honor of your fallen comrades!" he shouted, pointing the gun to Honjou's head.

But the man could only sob pitifully and whimper his apologies, begging for his life. So shameful. So completely shameful. Slowly, however, the old man pulled the gun away from his head.

"However, I am unfortunately a rather forgiving man, as some would fault me. I will give you one. Last. Chance." he stated each word slowly, and clearly, holding his finger in front of the waste-of-air for good measure. "You will not get another one, Honjou." he whispered gently. And yet that seemed to be what scared the pathetic man the most.

Standing straight, the old man made a quick gesture. "We'll discuss how you will best serve the organization later. For now, I have better things to deal with." He finished, as his bodyguards rushed forward to drag the man off to one of the cars. The yakuza boss made his way over to the two roughed up men. "Are you boys alright?" he asked, his once hardened features softening enough to seem concerned.

Both young men nodded stiffly, trying to appear less pitiful then they were coming across. The old man smiled sadly. "You've had quite an ordeal this evening, and I'm sorry that things went so poorly. Takami, let's get that arm looked at back at headquarters, shall we." He gazed at both men before putting his hands on their shoulders. "I'm proud of both of you for sticking to the job that was given you. And I'm sorry for giving you such a poor leader to follow." He stated, solemnly.

The two men had to swallow a few times, trying to force down rising emotions. They nodded their heads, but remained quiet. The boss _never _apologized unless he felt it truly needed to be given. They then were escorted to the cars by the remaining two guards, leaving the old man alone with the boy. He slowly made his way over to the figure on the ground, until he stood directly over the boy's head.

"Can you hear me, boy?" he asked, gravely.

Slowly, the boy's eyes fluttered opened, slightly rolling into the back of his head due to exhaustion. He eventually managed to focus them onto the figure above him. Taking a few moments to swallow some of the spit and blood in his mouth, he managed to choke out a response.

"I hear you, sir." he replied, hoarsely.

The yakuza boss nodded his head in affirmation. He measured the boy up, but only a little. He wouldn't size the boy up until he was healthy again. While he looked a mess now, his profile picture showed him to be quite a handsome young man. But it wasn't his looks or his age that had drawn the old man's attention to the young boy when he profiled the men that Honjou was taking with him. It was his eyes. Something about those eyes. The old man shook his head and turned his attention back to the young man.

"That was some impressive work you did back there. You should be proud of yourself and your accomplishments. It is thanks to you that the mission was a success and our name was not shamed."

'Our name' being the Organization. The old man was the leader of a crime syndacate that currently controlled most of the western Rukon District. While they weren't an enormous organization, they had made a good name for themselves. Most other yakuza bosses held him in high regard and respect, along with his organization. He had done favors for them and they had done favors for him. It had taken him years of hard work, but he had managed to carve a good reputation for himself and his 'family.' For truly, that is what his subordinates were. Each and every member he considered as his sons and daughters, uncles and aunts, and even distant cousins twice removed.

The young man before him was also a son to him, though he did not know his name or his story. He vaguely remembered the boy joining not one year ago. He hadn't been surprised at the boys age. Younger had joined over the course of the organizations lifetime. But there had been something that had drawn his attention to the boy, even back then. What had it been?

A slight shifting drew his wandering attention back to the boy. He really was getting old if he allowed his mind to drift this much.

"Thank you, sir." the boy mumbled.

The old man nodded appreciatively. The boy was respectful of his elders. A good trait to have. He was also very educated. He learned this from when he overheard the conversations between Honjou and the other men. All of his men spoke a bit informally, which he always forgave. Not everyone could be educated, and they cannot express what they never learned. But they eventually learned, in time. The boy, however, spoke extremely formal, using correct grammar in all of his sentences and even using advanced words. Honjou, the poor fool, had a difficult time keeping up with the boy's advanced vocabulary. What was such a smart boy doing here? But he soon pushed this thought out of his mind. Never ask. You never know what misfortune these poor souls went through.

"How old are you son?" he inquired, politely.

The boy blinked a few times before focusing back on the man. "Fifteen, sir."

That was about right where the old yakuza had placed him, so he nodded. "Tell me, boy, what are your thoughts in moving up the ranks in our family? You have a long way to go, but I see potential in you." Actually, he saw a _lot _of potential in the boy. But he made it a personal rule to never help the young inflate their egos. They die faster when you do.

The young man fixed his attention onto the older man, locking eyes with him. "I would like that very much, sir." he replied, steadily and sincerely.

There! There it was. The very thing that had been stirring in the back of his mind. It was those eyes. Despite the pain he must have been in, the boy managed to lock those _eyes_ onto him. They stirred up memories that he had not had in years. When he was younger, and still in the process of building his syndicate, he had looked for men that had those exact same eyes!

"…What is your name, son?"

The boy's lips upturned ever so slightly. And his image became perfect. Those_ eyes _combined with that _smile,_ made the ideal members that he had always looked for. The eyes spoke of intelligence, determination, honesty, and conviction. However, it was the smile that spoke of nature. And this boys nature, was without a doubt, deadly.

"Aizen Sousuke." he introduced himself, ever so politely. Even though his face and body were a mess, they would heal. He knew they would. And suddenly, his eyes seemed to glow in anticipation.

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it! My first chapter to my first fic. Don't know if I love it or hate it. Like I said earlier, this was just a warm up intro to get me into the groove. Again, creative criticism or general tips would be greatfully accepted and appreciated. If you want, here's a little preview on how the next chapter will look like. Just to show you that it won't always be so dark._

* * *

For what had to be the hundred thousandth time that day, Mina wondered what in the name of all that was American was she doing here in Japan! Then she proceeded to have an 'Oh yeah!' moment, and went back to walking around in a daze until she saw something that was so totally Japanese, and proceeded to go through the conversation again.

* * *

_Thanks again!_

_SableWeiss_


	2. Arrival

_A.N. Second chapter. Woohoo! Now, does everyone remember the dark and bloody first chapter? Well, I'd like to introduce you to something I like to call the 180 degree turn. This is a much lighter chapter with lots less swearing and more along the lines of how the rest of the fic will be written. I had a lot of fun writing this one. This is the chapter where we meet the main character and some familiar characters. Isshin has got to be the funnest thing that I have ever written on, I swear. So yeah, let me know of what you think of this chapter and the style that it's going to be written in. Let me know if I should make any changes and I'll consider them. Thanks a bunch, now onto the fic._

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and all it's respectable characters...damn him.

* * *

**Arrival**

For what had to be the hundred thousandth time that day, Mina wondered just what in the name of all that was American was she doing here in Japan! Then she proceeded to have an 'Oh…yeah.' moment, and went back to gazing out the airplane window looking at the sights until she saw something that was so totally Japanese, say the Tokyo Tower, and proceeded to go through the conversation all over again.

Mina Rogers stared anxiously at the approaching runway a little while later as the plane moved closer to what would be her home for the next year. Her bright blue eyes had small dark circles under them from the little sleep that she had gotten from the thirteen hour flight. She fiddled nervously with a strand of her messy shoulder length blonde hair as she imagined what lay in store for her in the oncoming months.

At seventeen years old, she probably wasn't doing the smart thing by jumping into a Japanese high school in the middle of her high school career. But she had honestly had enough of her American life at the moment. There had been too much drama going on back at home. So she had secretly raised enough money to take the foreign exchange program her school was hosting, tricked her parents into signing the permission slips, and avoided letting them know what she was doing until three days before the plane left. Those next three days were complete hell, and by the time it was over her parents had practically thrown her out the door.

Not that she had minded. She was going through the typical rebellious independent state with her parents and she knew it. But there honestly was a lot more drama then she was willing to put up with. And as there weren't any other relatives or friends whose parents would allow her to move in with, and it was illegal for her to move out on her own or run away, she had opted for leaving the country.

The typical American anime junkie was dying to go to Japan, but many of them probably wouldn't last long once they arrived. Mina, however, had grown up with an older Japanese couple next door. Having no children of their own, they had filled her days with visions of their homeland and taught her how to speak their language and the basic Kanji. She had decided that this would be enough to get her through for the length of the exchange program, and had signed up the day it came out.

Now that she was here, however, she realized that she had made a grave error. While she knew the language well enough, she hardly knew anything of the culture. She had started to panic on the plane when another transfer student, who was more informed on the country's culture, started to tell her about things like the train rides to school and everywhere else(Who does that?), the cramped living spaces(She was a girl that needed her space and privacy), and the studying.

Apparently, all Japanese students were really freaking smart, like the Chinese, maintaining average grades such as B's and A's, which would equal to straight A's in America. Unlike the animes, Japanese high school students spent most of their time pouring over their homework and studying like there was no tomorrow. They were very strict and dedicated to their work. Mina had no idea how she was even going to maintain a C average in Japan when she barely maintained a B average back home.

Having grown up in a rural part of Missouri, Mina was used to a lot of space, no trains, no crowds, and studying was something you did at the last minute if you cared enough to do it. Sure she had gone to the city from time to time, so she wasn't a complete moron when it came to the city life. But she'd been shown pictures of Tokyo, and she had never been in a city close to that big or crowded before. She hoped she knew what she was getting into.

Thankfully, she found out, she hadn't been stuck in the city. The program had thrown her into a nice town called Karakura. Foreign county names are fun. Overall, she was hoping that her foreign family would be able to answer any questions she had once she arrived. Sure she could have decided to live in one of the boarding rooms they offered, but she had decided that living with a family for the next year would be more helpful. Mina was a little nervous about the whole family thing, but it was something she was willing to try. You only live once, right?

She had been offered to be looked after by the Kurosaki family. Isshin Kurosaki ran a family clinic and had two younger daughters and a son who would be going to the same school as her and was in the same grade. So, bonus there.

She hadn't known what to expect once she got off the plane, but she had been surprised to find out that Isshin Kurosaki had decided to meet her directly at the airport. She thought that she would have to have taken a cab to get to their house. Holding a sign that had her name on it, she giggled to herself at the ridiculousness of the situation as she went to meet him. Mina hadn't been to airports often, and this was the first time that she was being picked up by someone rather than going with her family, but the only time she had ever seen people holding signs with the last person's name on it was in the movies. It was rather funny.

And while she hadn't been expecting Mr. Kurosaki, scuse her, Kurosaki-_san _to pick her up, she definitely hadn't expected him to be so…..…okay, so _bold_ was the best word that she could think of at the moment, because everyone knows that using the term eccentric usually means a very 'happy' person. And while the man was indeed happy, it wasn't the happy she was thinking of.

Here's what she meant.

Upon exiting the plane, Mina nervously combed the crowds, trying to keep her eye on the other students that had arrived with her so that she would know where to pick her bags up and where to rent a cab. However, just as she was about to follow one of the girls she had talked to on the plane, a bright yellow decoratively colored poster board with flowers and(was that seriously) glitter all over it caught her eye. What made her come to a complete standstill in stupor was the fact that it had her name written on it in bold, rainbow colored marker. Mina stared stupidly at it for a few moments when a crooked smile split across her face and she made a failed attempt to stifle her laughter.

Covering her mouth to keep from cracking up, she made her way over to the middle aged man that was holding the ridiculous sign. The people walking by gave the man suspicious and weirded-out glances while he stood there obliviously with a smile plastered onto his face, gazing around expectantly into the crowds. Mothers ushered their children quickly away from the creepy man while security guards wondered as to whether or not question, if not detain the strange character.

The man was wearing a deep maroon dress shirt and tan work pants, and might have appeared more professional if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding that sign like it was his pride and joy. Once the man's eyes made contact with her approaching form, his mouth broke into a wide grin.

"Greetings young Miss!" he announced to the world, speaking in perfect English which floored her completely, if the sign hadn't already. "By any chance would you happen to be Mina Rogers?"

She should have been embarrassed. "Nope, wrong person!" she should have exclaimed, shaking her head in complete denial and dashing after the other transfer students like her life depended on it. She should have been looking around for the hidden cameras, begging this to be some sort of twisted Japanese version of Candid Camera.

She was almost in pain from having to keep from laughing out loud as she nodded her head and walked right up to meet him.

"Yes, hai, I am Miss Mina Rogers. Are you Mr. Kurosaki?" she asked once she had gotten control of herself. If it was possible, the grin on his face became even wider.

"Indeed I am, Mina-san. Would you prefer your first or last name when being referred to? Around here, it is more respectful to address others by their last names, but seeing as you will be living with me and my family for the next year, it's your choice. I will happily abide by your decision. And feel free to call me Isshin, or Kurosaki-san. Do you speak fluent Japanese, or are you still on a learning streak?" he asked, setting the mindboggling poster down to shake her hand.

Mina laughed. "First name, if you please. I'm more comfortable with it, Kurosaki-san. And yes, I speak Japanese rather well, though I'm still learning with the written form. So I hope you don't mind if I come to you with a thousand 'What does this say?' questions." she answered near apologetically. Hey, the speaking version was hard enough to learn. Learning the Kanji for everything! She wasn't sure if she was _that _dedicated to Japan yet. "Nice sign, by the way." She added as an afterthought, looking at the ridiculous thing.

"No problem at all, Mina-san! And thank you, my daughter, Yuzu, made it especially for you! She poured all her love and light into it so that you would find your way to us safely. And seeing as you are here, it has done its job spectacularly! As for the questions, you just come to me for anything that you need. After all, you will be our newest daughter in our household, so please feel free to ask us about anything your heart desires!" he declared happily as he picked up her duffle bag and started for the luggage lines. "Let us go and get your things, shall we?"

Random strangers were giving her stares which translated to, 'Do you need help?' and 'We'll call security if you need it.' She just laughed, shaking her head and followed after the man. 'Newest daughter'….seriously? Well, she could always call the help number the exchange program had provided her with if she had any objections. For now, she was willing to follow along.

After they had picked up her things, they made their way out of the busy airport. Due to being in charge of a family clinic, Isshin Kurosaki was the proud owner of the most pathetic looking vehicle Mina had ever seen. It was tiny, and it looked like a van. Oh gawd this day was making her want to die of laughter. But she was, overall, glad for it. It hadn't even been an hour and already all of her previous worries were completely forgotten.

On the ride to the house, Isshin fired random questions at her regarding her school, her country, what her favorite color was, what tv shows did she like, was she allergic to dogs(_"No we don't have one. But it's always good to know.")_, and whether or not she was opposed to chopsticks. She answered everything as best as she could, carefully avoiding going into too much detail with her family, which Isshin thankfully did not press for more. After an hour's worth of driving, they finally made it to Karakura town. Along the way, Isshin provided her with information regarding the town, and even drove by where she would be attending school for the next year. It looked just like the schools she had seen in random animes!...Shut up! She was not obsessed!_ (Pouts in a corner.)_

After giving her the grand tour, they finally made their way to the place where she would be living. The Kurosaki Clinic was a cute little house, but not tiny like she had been led to believe. She'd seen smaller ones back where she lived. After getting out, Isshin asked Mina politely to wait by the car and made a bee-line for the front door. Throwing open the door, Isshin called happily into the house.

"Kid's, your wonderful father has returned to you! Now come outside and greet your newest sister! Ichigo, come help me with her bags." He cried, and took a few steps away from the door to make room for his children. The first one out, Mina noted, was a young girl with blonde hair and light brown eyes. She took one look at Mina a beamed.

"Konnichiwa! Welcome at last, Roger-san!" she exclaimed pleasantly, bowing her greetings. Once she straightened up, she made her way over to their newest resident. "We've been preparing for your arrival for a few weeks now. I've been really excited. This is going to be a wonderful experience for all of us, I just know it! It's nice to finally meet you. Oh, I'm being terribly rude! My name is Kurosaki Yuzu. It's a pleasure to meet you….wait do you even speak Japanese?" the younger girl gasped.

Mina laughed. Good grief. The girl couldn't be a day over thirteen and she was speaking so formally. Kids these days. She then bent over until she was eye to eye with the younger girl. "Hai. I speak Japanese very well, but if you don't mind, you'll have to help me out with the written language. And please, call me Mina. We're going to be living with each other for the next year, so it's not like were going to be strangers for long, ne?"

Yuzu beamed and nodded head. "Okay, Mina-san!" she replied happily. She then blinked and turned around. "Oh! Here's my big brother, Ichigo!" she pointed to the door at the new arrival.

Standing in the doorway was a tall young man who seemed to be around the same age as she was. He was wearing an expression of semi-interest as he looked in her direction. He had the same chocolate brown eyes as his sister, but what surprised Mina the most was his bright orange hair. If she hadn't been around people that were constantly dying their hair at her old school, she would have called it out as dyed. But she could tell that it was natural, but only barely. For some reason, she wisely decided to keep her mouth shut about it.

He gazed at her for a moment before taking a few steps forward. "Yo." He nodded in greetings.

A split second later, Isshin high kicked his son straight to the face. Mina screamed in shock, throwing her hands to her mouth. It took Ichigo a second to hit the ground, but just as quickly he was back on his feet and in his father's face.

"What the _hell _was that for, Goat-face?" he yelled, more than clearly pissed. He'd even taken a fighting stance and looked like he was about to sock it to the older man.

"For being disrespectful, shameful son of mine!" Isshin yelled back with just as much vigor. "This young lady has traveled thousands of miles from her home to come and stay with us, expecting a nice warm welcome after such a long journey, and you greet her with 'yo?' Unacceptable! Do it again, and this time with a little more respect if you can even manage that much!"

The younger man looked as if he was about to yell back, when he blinked. It might have been his eyes playing tricks on him, but his old man looked slightly serious. Glaring at his father for a few more moments, Ichigo sighed in defeat. Putting on a ridiculously fake and large smile, he turned around and bowed to Mina.

"Welcome, Mina-san! I hope you had a good journey. I hope that you will enjoy your stay with u-gah!" he cried out as his father kicked him in the back of the head, making Mina scream again.

Growling, Ichigo turned on his father again, this time taking a swing which connected beautifully with the older man's face. "What? What did I do this time? Huh?" He yelled at the fallen figure.

Leaping back up as if nothing happened, Isshin yelled back. "Address her properly, oh shameful son! It's Roger-san! You've not even exchanged proper greetings and you are addressing her by her first name? Disgraceful!" he scolded his son, seemingly forgetting that he had addressed Mina by her first name upon their meeting. But then again, it had been done in the English manner so she'd let that one slide. At the moment, Mina was more worried about the fact that father and son were currently beating the crap out of each other. Her hands were frozen in midair, wanting to do something to help, but not knowing what to do.

"The hell? She just said we could call her by her first name!" Ichigo retorted.

"No, she said _Yuzu_ could call her Mina-san! _Not_ you!"

"It's the same damn thing, Goat-face!"

"Your bad manners are giving Mina-san the wrong impression about our happy family! Now do it right, or else you'll have to face more punishment from your ever respectable father!"

Mina finally reacted to the threat. Racing a few steps forward, she waved her hands frantically in front of her. "No! No! No more hitting or punishments or whatever! Everyone can call me Mina. I am not offended in any way shape or form. Seriously. So…please, no more hitting anyone. Okay?" She pleaded, desperately.

A snort from the doorway drew her attention. "Don't worry about them. They do this all the time. I guess you could call it constructive character building."

Looking up, Mina saw another girl standing in the doorway. She looked a lot like Yuzu, but instead of blonde hair, she had short black hair and midnight blue eyes. As opposed to her sister's gentle appearance, she looked more like a tomboy. The other sister walked forward until she was in front of Mina. She stuck out her hand to the new guest.

"I'm Karin. Yuzu's twin sister. It's nice to meet you, Mina-san." She greeted.

Sighing in relief, Mina took the younger girl's hand and shook it. Cripes, the girl had a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Karin." She then glanced nervously at the two men still glaring at one another. "Um, is this normal? You know, the whole…" she motioned her hands in front of her, trying to find the right words for what had just transpired.

"What, them being idiots? For them, yes. For the rest of Japan…" she shrugged and turned to the older men. "Oi! Where are your own manners, dad? How about we get her things inside the house, huh?"

Isshin turned happily toward the three girls. "Wonderful idea, Karin! I have such bright and wonderful daughters. Come, Ichigo! You can help with the bags!" he declared and proceeded to unlock the trunk of the car and start to pull out some of her bags.

Mina started forward. "Oh, no. Don't worry about all that. I can get most of it on my own."

"Uh uh." Came the response from behind her. Ichigo walked past her and picked up one of her more heavier bags. "Goat-face has a point on this one. You just got off of a thirteen hour flight. Don't worry about the bags, we can get them. _You _worry about unpacking." He paused and thought for a moment. "Tomorrow." He finished, and started off for the house.

Sighing, Mina withheld further protests. It seemed pointless with these people. Plus, she _was _the guest. But still.

Laughing, Karin and Yuzu followed the two men toward the house. Before reaching the door, Yuzu spun around and smiled warmly at Mina.

"Welcome to your new home, Mina-san!"

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Think it could use improvement? Just let me know. Thnx!_


End file.
